Un amor perdido y un angel ganado
by Baby kumi
Summary: esta historia trata de como una muerte de un ser querido puedes lograr obtener a un angel para que te cuide
1. Prologo

PVO yumi

Esta mañana lo supuse todos estaban raros hasta tu nadie me dijo nada pero supuse que algo andaba mal pero no me di cuenta hasta el receso todos salimos menos tu me preocupe

"Tal vez se siente mal" pensé para mi

Oí que todos nuestros amigos platicaban así que me dispuse a marcharme para buscar te

oigan voy a la piscina- les dije

OK yumi te vemos luego- dijo aelita

Si no reimporta luego te acompaño- dijo odd muevo la cabeza en forma negativa

Hay odd solo quieres coquetear con chicas – menciono jeremie

Me fui te busque por toda la escuela pero no te en contre esta lista para rendirme cuando oigo a sissi detrás de un árbol diciendo

mi amor Uh cariño que tienes- mientras estaba abrazada de ti

es que quisiera poder decir lo que pasa tu no –

si pero es mejor esperar - se besan

No daba crédito a lo que hoy tú con sissi no que la odiabas no que la detestabas no creía lo que oía me sentía con el corazón desecho tal solo me moví para atrás y caí tu y ella lo escucharon se separaron y me vieron los dos con asombro pero yo me levante y corrí empezaron a mencionar algo pero no escuche nada solo corría lo mas rápido que mis pies me lo permitieron tal vez si hubiera puesto atención a las advertencias hubiera escuchado a la gente gritar que me detuviera pero como no hice caso solo escuche un fuerte sonido y un golpe después de eso unas personas pero casi no escuchaba lo que decían

End PVO yumi

POV Normal

En el descanso en el colegio kadic en la cafetería se encuentran yumi, odd, aelita y jeremie llevan buen rato comiendo cuando yumi dice

Yumi: Oigan voy a la piscina

Aelita: OK yumi te vemos luego

Odd: Si no t e importa luego te alcanzo [yumi mueve la cabeza en forma negativa

Jeremie: Hay odd solo quieres coquetear con chicas

Yumi se va y deja a sus dos amigos peleando sin darse cuenta

En el parque escondidos ulrich y sissi se estaban besando después nota a ulrich un poco triste dice

Sissi: Mi amor Uh cariño que tienes [lo abraza no se da cuenta que son espiados

Ulrich: es que quisiera poder decir lo que pasa tu no

Sissi: Si pero es mejor esperar [se besan

Pero de repente se oye un ruido se separan y miran a yumi en el suelo con unas pequeñas gotas de agua en su cara parecía una niña chiquita que se le cayo una nieve y no dejaba de llorar por otra (imagínense pobrecita encontrar a sissi y ulrich junto ah) después se levanta y sale corriendo ulrich intenta detenerla y va tras ella

Ulrich: yumi espera yumi

Cuando al fin se acercan a la entrada se para el corazón a ulrich y a todos los presentes que empiezan a gritar que se detuviera pero no los escucha y derrepenten un carro que venia izo impacto sobre el débil cuerpo de la niña


	2. El Adios Y La Nueva Alumna

Olaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzzzz perdon x no haber escrito desde hace mucho tiempo pero no habia inspiracion bueno graxias x sus reviews a Ilya Star y YumiLyokoGen08 bueno espero k este les guste x sierto luego se enteran x k ulrich salia con sissi

El Adiós y La Nueva Alumna

Todos estaban sorprendidos ya hacían dos horas en k los paramédicos se llevaron a yumi de ese lugar y nadie podía creer todavía lo ocurrido sus amigos se fueron al hospital todos menos ulrich k no se sacada la escena de ella en el suelo sin esperanzas y en cierta forma sentía k era su culpa en el hospital

Los padres de yumi hablaban con el doctor de la condición de su hija

Doctor: Les seré sincero la verdad es k ella no pasa esta semana con vida el golpe afecto todo su cuerpo en forma masiva y no podemos hacer nada

Mama d Yumi: (empieza a llorar y gritando dice) Haga algo por mi niña ella no merece morir (lo dice tan alto k la logran escuchar los presentes)

Papa d Yumi: Querida tranquila (la abraza se sentía tan vulnerable por primera vez el se sentía k moriría)

Se acerca hiroki

Hiroki: Mi hermana va a morir papa dime k no es cierto (y comienza a llorar de manera k jamás lo había hecho) no eso no es cierto ella va a venir a pelear conmigo y a enfadarse conmigo cuando entre a su cuarto y acompañarme en el camino de la escuela ella no puede morir no (se acercan aelita, jeremie y odd los tres llorando) jeremie (voltea a ver a jeremie y este solo mueve su cabeza en forma negativa) aelita (esta solo gira la cabeza y se le escapan leves lagrimas) Odd (dando su ultima esperanza pero solo reside un fuerte abrazo por odd) por que

Todos los presentes veían la escena con algo de lastima por las palabras del niño de regreso a la escuela dentro de la habitación de odd y ulrich este ultimo se encontraba dentro se sentía asqueado, malo y repulsivo

En su mente no a apartaba a las culpables sus hormonas por ellas. Ella la chica que juro proteger estaba metida en un hospital después de el golpe con el carro x k no había rechazado la propuesta de sissi es k acaso era tan necesario tener a quien besar o con quien estar toda una tarde esas lagrimas eran por verlo besarse con sissi x k nunca se di cuenta lo k el sentía x ella es k no era obvio le intento demostrar la k la amaba tantas veces con sus celos x William y no querer k se apartara de el sus lagrimas empezaron a salir estaba tan triste pero se oye la puerta no quería ver a nadie menos ahora k sus lagrimas le advertían k no se apartarían de el al menos no por ahora así k solo decide decir desde adentro

Ulrich: vallase de no quiero ver a nadie (sin embargo entra un muy molesto William "creyeron k no iba a llegar pero esta aquí para golpear a ulrich y para compensar las x la muerte de yumi bueno sigamos" y mira a ulrich sentado llorando y este grita) que haces aquí lárgate no tengo ánimos para ver a nadie y menos a ti

William: (también gritando "bueno en esta parte traigan unas palomitas por que empieza el round 1 de los 3 round de todo el fic") y que tal para besarte con sissi para eso tu humor esta intacto eh por que mejor no le hablas a tu noviecita para cuando termine contigo tu vas a ir a para a un hospital ("señoras y señores el round 1 comienza hagan sus apuestas pero antes les diremos cuantos a cuantos ulrich es 12 a William es 100 todo indica k ulrich se quedara en la lona" y William se lanza a ulrich)

Mientras tanto en Japón nuestra invitada de honor Kumi prima de yumi estaba viendo hacia fuera de su cuarto pensaba en la platica con su padre hacia ya 2 semanas

Flash Back

Un sábado en la mañana en cierta casa tan solo se escuchaba a varias personas salir y entrar el señor de la casa regreso y traia consigo a su nueva esposa ya x tres largos años en cuanto a su hija se encontraba leyendo un libro de cocina al entrar el padre recice una llamada de k su sobrina yumi habia mejorado mucho y era una mejor estudiante ect. una hora despues cuelga y el padre de kumi cree k es hora k su hija entienda lo duro k es la vida afuera de su casa haci k entra a la habitacion de la niña de seguro estaria leyendo o algo x el estilo entra y la niña estava acostada en su cama

Kumi: (se levanta y con voz dulce y tierna) Buenas tardes papa k deseas

Papa de kumi: Bueno e hablado con tu tio y dice k el desempeño de tu prima hacido notable y yo keria ver como te va en tu eskuela

Kumi: Bien todo esta bien (preocupada temia a donde iba este tema)

Papa de kumi: Bueno creo k es hora de mencionar el motivo k estoy aki veras e pensado k aki todo es demasiado facil para ti y k no sabes lo k es vivir en una casa como la de tu prima ni en su situacio de una nueva eskuela amigos un nuevo idioma asi k te voy a mandar como interna a el instituto donde tu prima esta estudiando para k te des una idea de como es la vida (la niña comienza a abrir la boca muy grande)

Kumi: pero como puedes hacerme esto tu no puedes decirme eso no tienes el derecho (subiendo el tono de voz y con lagrimas) no puedo creer k tu intentes decirme k ella es meor k yo te odio te odio (dice golpeando suavemente el cuerpo de su padre)

pero este se cansa y le da una cachetada

Papa de kumi: eso es todo te marchas en dos semanas te guste o no (el papa se marcha dejando a kumi llorando)

Kumi:no es justo no lo es no xk

End the flash back

Bueno hasta aki les kiero decir k por fa me dejen reviews y k me digan kien gana william o ulrich en este round o se interrumpe la pelea


End file.
